Tears of Hope ~Tears for Tomorrow~
is a song sung by Gojo Mayumi that appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Lyrics Movie Version |-|Romaji= Hitori ni naru tame ni arukidashita michi no tochū Hitomi kara afuredasu shizuku, tomaranai kuyashikute Hoho wo tsutau kibō no namida ima sora ni chiribame Itsuka tadori tsuku no...yume egaku basho e |-|Kanji= ひとりになるために 歩き出した道の途中 瞳から溢れ出す雫、止まらない悔しくて 頬をつたう希望の涙 いま空に散りばめ いつか辿り着くの… 夢描く場所へ |-| English= Midway along this path I started to walk so that I could be alone These teardrops flowing out from my eyes stubbornly refuse to quit. The tears of hope flowing down my cheeks will now decorate the sky. Someday to arrive... at the place I see in my dreams. Full Version |-|Romaji= Hitori ni naru tame ni arukidashita michi no tochū Ukande wa kiete yuku taisetsu na egao tachi Ureshī toki ni shika nakitakunai. Sore nano ni... Hitomi kara afuredasu shizuku, tomaranai kuyashikute Furueru kono omoi dakishime nagara Kanashimi ya itami subete koete yukou... Hoshi no kakera nagare yuku koro Sotto negai kanau yo ni inorou Asu wa kyō yori tsuyoku nareru yō ni Hoho wo tsutau kibō no namida ima sora ni chiribame Itsuka tadori tsuku no...yume egaku basho e Kazashita migite ni wa yūki to iu hikari wo mochi Hidarite ni ai to iu towa no hōseki wo dakishimete Hatenai toki no naka michibiku no wa Kagayaki tsudzukeru deai to iu kiseki Kokoro tsunagu tashikana kizuna Zutto mune ni atatamete iru kara Aruite yukeru kore kara no sekai e Asahi ga mata nobori nagara min'na wo terashidasu Itsumo shinjite ite ai no aru basho wo Hoshi no kakera nagare yuku koro Sotto negai kanau yo ni inorou Asu wa kyō yori tsuyoku nareru yō ni Hoho wo tsutau kibō no namida ima sora ni chiribame Itsuka tadori tsuku no...yume egaku basho e |-|Kanji= ひとりになるために 歩き出した道の途中 浮かんでは消えてゆく 大切な笑顔たち 嬉しい時にしか泣きたくない。それなのに… 瞳から溢れ出す雫、止まらない悔しくて 震えるこの想い 抱きしめながら 悲しみや痛み すべて超えてゆこう… 星のかけら流れゆく頃 そっと願い叶うよに 祈ろう 明日は今日より強くなれるように 頬をつたう希望の涙 いま空に散りばめ いつか辿り着くの… 夢描く場所へ かざした右手には勇気という光を持ち 左手に愛という永遠(トワ)の宝石を抱きしめて 果てない時の中 導くのは 輝きつづける 出逢いという奇跡 ココロ繋ぐ 確かな絆 ずっと胸に暖めているから 歩いてゆけるこれからの世界へ 朝陽がまた昇りながら みんなを照らし出す いつも信じていて 愛のある場所を 星のかけら流れゆく頃 そっと願い叶うよに 祈ろう 明日は今日より強くなれるように 頬をつたう希望の涙 いま空に散りばめ いつか辿り着くの… 夢描く場所へ |-| English= Midway along this path I started to walk so that I could be alone Precious smiles appear and disappear inside my mind. I don't want to cry except in happy times, and yet... These teardrops flowing out from my eyes stubbornly refuse to quit. As I embrace these trembling feelings, Let's go beyond all sorrow and pain. When the shards of a star are falling, I'll pray this silent wish comes true: That tomorrow, I will be stronger than today. The tears of hope flowing down my cheeks will now decorate the sky. Someday to arrive... at the place I see in my dreams. Hold up the light of courage in your right hand. And in your left hand, grasp tight to the eternal jewel of love. What will guide us through endless time Is the ever-shining miracle of our encounter. This warmth in my chest comes straight From the steadfast bond that connects our hearts. I can keep walking from here to the world of the future. As the morning sun climbs its way up again, everyone is showered in light. Always believe this is the place of love. When the shards of a star are falling, I'll pray this silent wish comes true: That tomorrow, I will be stronger than today. The tears of hope flowing down my cheeks will now decorate the sky. Someday to arrive... at the place I see in my dreams. Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs